Cena d amore
by Suomi56
Summary: Will ha aceptado tu regalo, y ahora tiene un lugar en el mundo... [Hannigram, Slice of Life, Drabbles]


Hannibal y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Bryan Fuller y Thomas Harris; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Cena d´amore**

 _El universo entero canta_

* * *

 **1.**

Winston es el más difícil de bañar, porque nunca le ha gustado estar limpio. Mientras sus peludos y esponjados hermanos yacen secándose al sol, él corre de un lado a otro del jardín. Ignora tu autoritario llamado sin preocupaciones, e incluso se revuelca en la tierra donde florecen las _Soleil d´Or._

Es la misma batalla de siempre, librada una y otra vez. Winston sabe que eventualmente perderá; sin embargo, es un perro honorable y nunca se rinde sin antes luchar.

Ésta mañana, a pesar del calor, el ambiente es húmedo. El verano se acerca y ha estado lloviznando ligeramente en las tardes mientras el sol sigue brillando, justo antes de la puesta. Hay dos consecuencias debido a este fenómeno, una de las cuales es magnífica. El jardín del hogar que compartes con William Graham, en el bello barrio de _Le Marais_ , se llena de magníficos destellos iridiscentes. La refulgencia de los pequeños diamantes que resplandecen sobre la hierba y los rosales es un espectáculo digno de ver con una buena copa de _Chianti_ en la mano, cuando la cena ya está lista para ser servida y tú y los perros simplemente esperan el retorno de Will.

La otra consecuencia es funesta, y Winston siempre la aprovecha. Pequeños lodazales se forman a lo largo del vergel. No son profundos, pero el fango es negro y espeso, difícil de limpiar del largo pelaje del pardo canino quien salta desenfrenado de un charco a otro, tratando de salpicarse en la mayor medida posible. Suspiras resignado cuando lo miras revolcarse por última vez: es un can negro y no marrón el que por fin se acerca a ti meneando la cola, feliz.

\- Eres un perro con muy poca clase, Winston – declaras con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, sin perder la paciencia mientras lo conduces hasta la fuente. No por nada han sido enemigos ya por varios años. – Ojala pudiera desaparecerte…

Winston suelta un ladrido, y es como si riera.

\- Creo que sabe que tiene inmunidad, Hannibal. – dice un ojeroso y desaliñado Will, quien esta atravesando el jardín descalzo, todavía en pijama. Al fin y al cabo, es domingo y se lo puede permitir.

\- Te vas a resfriar, William. – el moreno está a punto de cumplir treinta y cinco años, pero todavía es descuidado como un adolescente. Te recuerda a los inviernos en Baltimore, cuando en su sonambulismo Will solía caminar por el bosque en medio de la noche, rodeado de nieve.

Muchos años han pasado, piensas.

Aquellos que ambos fueron perecieron para dar paso a quienes son hoy. No obstante, una de las pocas cosas que permanece intacta en el moreno es la testarudez. Will ignora olímpicamente tu comentario y se arrodilla junto a Winston. Le acaricia las orejas con cariño, sin importarle su suciedad.

\- Te ayudaré a bañarlo. – decide Will, tras un bostezo cansado. Parece estar en otro mundo a causa de las tinieblas pegajosas y mórbidas que le nublaron durante la noche. Por supuesto, has estado a su lado cuando ha despertado aterrorizado y empapado en sudor, sintiendo como las entrañas se le escapaban del cuerpo a través de una puñalada que hace tiempo ya que ha cicatrizado.

Juntos enjabonan a Winston, en silencio.

Se escuchan risas y conversaciones, pisadas. Ladridos de perros, el canto de las aves, el burbujeo luminoso del agua.

Son ese tipo de cosas mundanas las que, lenta pero plenamente, traen a Will de regreso a ti. El aire de Paris es diáfano y dispersa los rastros de bruma, dando paso a la lucidez que se vuelve a implantar en su verde y melancólica mirada.

\- Cruza la puerta mágica, Will. – el sonido de tu voz trae consigo el aroma del río Sena, la fragancia del pan y sus semillas, la reminiscencia del hogar.

Las grietas de la taza comienzan a difuminarse y entonces Will es capaz de verte nuevamente, vívidamente: son sólo dos hombres comunes, en una soleada mañana de domingo, bañando a sus perros. Tú eres un curador de arte, él es un profesor de historia. Son una pareja conocida en el barrio; sus vecinos les saludan con afecto cuando se encuentran en la calle. Dado tu gran talento en la cocina, no es extraño que casi cada noche tengan invitados. Van a la ópera y al teatro con frecuencia, lo mismo que a pescar o llevar a los perros de día de campo.

Ese es su lugar en el mundo, el regalo que ha aceptado.

Por fin, el agua con que enjuagan a Winston y que corre entre los dos, aunque al principio oscura y turbulenta, es completamente clara.

 _Fin~_

* * *

Desde que leí los libros, siempre me he sentido fascinada por Hannibal Lecter. Al ver la serie, la cual me parece una obra maestra (superando incluso a los libros), dicho deslumbramiento ha sido para mi una completa epifanía del amor. Espero poder vaciar todo ese sentimiento en ésta serie de drabbles tipo slice of life, en los cuales habrá días buenos y malos para Will y Hannibal. Más buenos que malos, de hecho, porque creo en el perdón y la empatía.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

P.D. Tome prestadas muchas frases de la serie, las cuales me gustan mucho.


End file.
